My Dream
by LoverofLemon
Summary: "W-what are you saying?" Naruto ask with a bit of fear in his voice. With a sigh, Supairaru look at his father dead in the eyes. "I…..never wanted to be a ninja."


**Hello dear readers. This one-shot was from a "what-if" question I ask on a forum one day a long time ago. All of a sudden that question came into my head and I decide to write out a story. Please enjoy the story: My Dream.**

* * *

"That it keep up the pressure and focus on where you are punching." Naruto told his son as he doge the punch aim at his head and block the next one. "Felt the power in that one, you are improving Supairaru." He said with a grin on his face before getting some distance before the next attack. Looking at his 12-year old son he felt nothing but proud at what he raise even though he never experience it. He made sure he was fed, healthy, and above all: happy. And look what was in front of him, a near mirror image of himself when he was this age only with long red hair that went to his shoulders instead of the classic spiky blonde hair and no whiskers. "_He going to be an awesome Hokage someday, though I can't take all the credit." _He thought as he took a look to the backyard patio to see his lovely wife Hinata and their newborn daughter Himiko before going back to training Supairaru.

Hinata meanwhile was humming a happy tune that seems to put Himiko asleep every time. Himiko already started to show that she will have her father's hair but she had her mother's eyes. "_Probably going to look like Naruto sexy justu when she gets to that age. Though that means Naruto going to be beating suitor off when that day comes."_ She though with a giggle as she saw a little fox come out of the back door and jump up to the table next to where Hinata was sitting. "**…still can't believe you gave up being the leader of a whole clan just to be a housewife."** The fox say to Hinata. "You know I never wanted to be the head of the Hyuga, Kurama. My dream was to be with Naruto and have a family with him. Just like it was Naruto dream to become Hokage to come true and your dream to be free, so did mine. Besides, Hanabi will do a better job at it especially thanks to Neji taking that Hyuga stick out of her." Hinata explain to the now title Kurama who nodded in agreement as he recall that event so long ago.

*flashback*

They had done it, with the entire world worth of Ninjas banding together, Tobi and the giant stone beast were dead. "What that?" Naruto say out loud as he notice a small light coming from the beast eyes. Drawing closer, he was engulf in a flash of light and ended up in a white empty space and standing in front of him was another person. "You are you?" Naruto ask the man. "I am simply known as the Sage of the Six Paths. And I must thank you for defeating the Ten-Tail soul once and for all. I couldn't all those year ago and I couldn't believe it took on that Tobi form and did all that destruction just to get it body back. As thanks, I will use all the power I have here to grant you one wish."

"How will you do that?" Naruto ask.

"The power of chakra is a great thing. I will use the chakra of the tail-beast to create a miracle." The Sage answer. With that thought in mind, Naruto made his choice. "I want the tail-beast free of chakra. No giant beast, no being reborn over and over again, I just wants them to live one more life without chakra. They had never lived in their immortal life so I want them to experience it."

The Sage nodded and began his work with a smile on his face.

*End flashback*

"**Still can't believe that I got to live my dream of finally having a life." **Kurama said with a smile as he watches the battle and notices Supairaru falling on his behind yet again. "**Speaking of dreams…." **

"Come on, Supairaru you won't be Hokage with that. You have to try harder so that you can protect the village and your sister when she becomes a ninja too." Naruto told his son not noticing the anger building up inside the little boy. Little by little it grew with each session and now it reaches its peak. "Hokage? Ninja? Who say that we wanted that? I didn't! I never wanted to be one!" Supairaru yelled out stunning Naruto but not Hinata or Kurama watching. "W-what are you saying?" Naruto ask with a bit of fear in his voice. With a sigh, Supairaru look at his father dead in the eyes. "I…..never wanted to be a ninja." Before getting up and running out of the grounds and into the village. Not knowing what to do, Naruto turn to Hinata and hear something that was the bane of all men. "Naruto….we need to talk."

*In the village.*

"Well that was a great thing to do" Supairaru said to himself in a sarcastic tone. "Can this day get any worse?"

"What doing on dobe? You look down."

"Yosh, let us ladies of youth help you!"

"_Apparently it can._" He thought as he cover his face with his hand and groan at seeing the two people he didn't want to see: Miachi and Leia. Miachi was the daughter of Sasuke and a mist ninja that he came across during the war. He fell in love with the way she fought and her swordplay was something that will always be imprinted in his mind even though he didn't have his Shargain eyes on at the time. She was also very kind and was motherly to Sasuke as well. Something he missed in his early years. However, Miachi didn't inherent that personality and instead took after her father. She was rash, arrogant, and love to cut things up. However, that was nothing compare to Leia. She was the daughter of Sakura and Lee. As such, she was always loud and boasts about herself and women everywhere. She was always talking about the power of a woman youth which always got on his nerves. Both of them were the bane of his existence, the worst people he ever met in his life, but most of all, they were his best friends.

"I just had a fall out with by dad. Told him I didn't want to be a ninja." He said.

"Not be a ninja! You can't do that, how else will you meet a woman with a fierily youth to…" Leia started

"NO! I am really not in the mood for that right now." Supairaru yelled out making both of them look at the boy in shock. "You're really serious about this, aren't you?" Miachi ask with a bit of concern. Seeing him nod she just had to ask. "What do you want to do?"

Taking a deep breath, Supairaru answered. "I want to be a….."

*Back at the house *

"Understand dear? Just because he your son doesn't mean he has to BE you. Let him be his own person and follow his own dreams." Hinata told him with her stern, but still sweet voice. "I understand darling." Naruto said with his head hung low before he felt Hinata hand on his chin and brining his head up for a quick kiss. "That my Hokage, now Supairaru will be back very soon and you should have a talk with him." Before heading to Himiko room to feed and put her in bed.

"You used your eyes to see where he is?" Naruto ask

"I don't need my eyes to see where my family is, Naruto." Hinata replied with a smirk as she close the bedroom door as Supairaru enter the front door. "I'm home." He yelled out.

"Son/Dad we need to talk" both of them said at the same time causing an awkward to come between the two Uzumaki. "Why didn't you tell me before that you never wanted to be a ninja?" Naruto finally asked. "I…..I was scare. You were always going on about how great our family was as ninja and I would be a great one too. Not only that, you were so happy when you saw me trying to be a ninja. But…I didn't like it, it not my dream and not what I want to do with my life." Supairaru explain with tear falling.

"No, it not your fault, it mine." Naruto said with his own tears falling. "I pushed too much on you without asking what it is you wanted. I wasn't happy because you were trying to be a ninja, I was happy because you were trying to fulfill your dream of being a Hokage. Listen to be, no matter what you do, no matter what your dream is, I will always be proud of you." Naruto explain as he gave his son a big hug that was return just as big. "So what is your dream, Supairaru?"

"My dream is…"

*Late Afternoon*

"Ayame Baa-Chan!" Supairaru yell out outside the back door of Ichiraku Ramen only that within two second she will appear and prepare himself. On time, the door swung open and out came the woman. "I'm not that old yet Supai…raru? What are you doing?" Ayame asked seeing the boy in question bowing before her with his head hitting the ground.

"MY DREAM IS TO BE THE GREASTEST RAMEN CHEF IN THE WORLD! PLEASE LET ME BE YOUR APPRENICENE!"

…..END?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my one-shot here. Now as for the names:**

**I type in other jap. Names for whirlpool and out came Supairaru. Himiko is Himi (their little princess) and –ko from Naruko (Since she will look that Naruko.) Miachi is Sasuke mother and Itachi names. Leia is….Leia. Don't know why I just picked it. **


End file.
